


Никогда не ссорься с зельеделами

by siaenalee



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Humor, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, в которой Ким Сонгю варит любовное зелье, а Ухён иногда просто идиот.





	Никогда не ссорься с зельеделами

Ухёна выдергивает из сна жуткий грохот за стеной. Спросонья он решает, что подземелья рушатся, и скатывается на пол, прижимая ладони к голове. Но потом осматривает целую комнату, обращая внимания на упавшие с полок и стола книги, и понимает, что гремело где-то в коридоре. Когда сонный мозг сопоставляет факты с реальностью, Ухён подрывается в чём был – в пижамных штанах и растянутой рубашке – и, переполненный злостью, вылетает в коридор.  
Из соседних дверей выглядывают перепуганные студенты – такого переполоха им ещё не устраивали, Ухён успокаивающе машет рукой и пинает повисшую на одной петле соседскую дверь. Из-за неё валит клубами зеленовато-сизый дым, отдающий запахом болотной воды.  
– Грёбаный Ким Сонгю! - в сердцах орёт Ухён, вваливаясь внутрь и спотыкаясь о перевёрнутое кресло. – Это уже слишком!  
Конечно же, ему никто не отвечает. В горло попадает настойчивый дым, и Ухён закашливается, всматриваясь вглубь лаборатории. Ведь где-то там должен быть сам источник всех проблем – магистр зельеделия Ким Сонгю.  
– Гю? – зовёт его Ухён, пробираясь по завалам из мебели и начиная тревожиться. – Гюджиджи?  
Сбоку слышится злое бормотание и кашель, и дымовая завеса развеивается, позволяя оценить масштаб разрушений. Из-под перевернутой софы вылезает сам виновник торжества – перепачканный сажей Ким Сонгю, который бросает злой быстрый взгляд на Ухёна и оценивающий на разруху в лаборатории.  
Может, в следующий раз заплатить за заговор не только стен и шкафа с ценными ингредиентами?  
Первым делом Сонгю восстанавливает заклинанием дверь, которая захлопывается перед носом у любопытных, потом софу, стол и кресла. Хорошо бы попытаться спасти ещё колбы и реторты, но, кажется, сил уже не хватит.  
Ухён смотрит на мужественные попытки Сонгю не упасть от обессиливания и, не ожидая просьбы, вплетается в вязь его заклинания. Тот морщится от недовольства, но молчит, принимая помощь.  
– Ладно, – примирительно произносит Ухён после того, как последняя стеклянная колба, тихо звякая, занимает своё место на полке. – Давай начистоту.  
Сонгю игнорирует его потуги завязать диалог и падает в ближайшее кресло, откидываясь на спинку и закрывая глаза.  
Ухён замолкает и прохаживается по лаборатории, останавливаясь у стола с ворохом бумаг. Сонгю никак не реагирует на его действия, поэтому он позволяет себе полюбопытствовать содержимым записей. Листы бумаги оказываются исписаны формулами, расчетами, названиями составляющих – почерк магистра такой неаккуратный, что трудно разобрать хоть одно слово.  
Ухён шуршит бумагами назло громко, чтобы на него обратили внимание, но, похоже, Сонгю так вымотан, что полностью игнорирует соседа.  
– Ким Сонгю, – говорит Ухён и смахивает просмотренные бумаги на пол, усаживаясь на стол. – Поговорим?  
– Можете, когда хотите, господин Нам, – устало произносит магистр и смотрит на него, – а то Ваши вечные сокращения до собачьих прозвищ утомили.  
Он смеряет Ухёна взглядом и добавляет поучительным тоном:  
– Позвольте напомнить, господин Нам, что то, на чем Вы сидите – это стол, и он предназначен не для этого.  
Ухён не сдвигается с места и буравит Сонгю взглядом.  
– Чем ты тут занимаешься, Гю?  
– Напоминаю, я магистр зельеделия, а Вы, господин Нам, помощник на кафедре, поэтому обращайтесь ко мне с должным уважением.  
– Хорошо, господин магистр, – передразнивает его Ухён, – какого демона Вы тут творите? Ладно, когда Вы два дня травили нас едкой дрянью, от которой неделю зудела кожа, ладно, когда Вы задушили нас вонью отхожих мест, ладно, когда мы счищали ядовитую плесень с коридорных стен, которая выросла от очередного Вашего эксперимента. Но сейчас Вы чуть не обрушили все подземелья! Поэтому я повторяю: чем ты тут занимаешься, Ким Сонгю?  
Сонгю раздражительно цокает языком.  
– Стоит ли напоминать, что это лаборатория зельеделия, где, собственно, изготавливаются зелья? И что подземелья раньше принадлежали именно лаборатории, и только потом за неимением мест их стали заселять вот такими вот нерадивыми, как Вы, господин Нам. Есть жалоба – идите к ректору, он детально объяснит положение вещей.  
Ухён бурчит себе под нос ругательство. Ходил уже. Сонгю прав, подземелья действительно принадлежат лаборатории, и, пока не отстроят новые общежития, придется терпеть все эксперименты.  
– Я хочу быть уверен, что проснусь не под завалами. И не только я, ты всех соседей переполошил, – Ухён спрыгивает со стола и поднимает бумаги с расчетами. – Что это?  
– У меня даже нет сил, чтобы выставить Вас за дверь, господин Нам, а вы этим пользуетесь, – ворчит магистр.  
Ухён трясет бумагами в руке, молчаливо требуя ответа.  
– Я работаю над новым зельем, состав которого чрезвычайно сложен и практически неизвестен, – проговаривает Сонгю в надежде, что теперь его оставят в покое.  
– То есть, практически неизвестен? – не понимает Ухён.  
– Это значит, что я подбираю компоненты определенного действия, вычисляю их приблизительную дозу и предугадываю эффект их взаимодействия, – устало поясняет Сонгю.  
– То есть, уже три месяца ты тут проводишь сомнительные опыты по смешиванию методом тыка в надежде получить что-то с действенным эффектом? – переводит Ухён и фыркает.  
Сонгю стискивает зубы, чтобы не послать к троллям этого беспросветного невежду, и невнятно кивает головой. Что угодно уже, лишь бы этот надоеда покинул лабораторию.  
– И что же было сегодня в котле? Хотя погоди, дай я сам угадаю. Микстура от вредности? Или нет, зелье Бессмертия. О, знаю…  
– Там было Любовное зелье, – перебивает магистр нелепые догадки и трёт виски.  
Ухён замирает на полуслове и неверяще смотрит на магистра, до последнего надеясь, что это такой профессиональный юмор. Но Сонгю предельно серьёзен.  
– Что, прости? – переспрашивает Ухён, сдерживая веселье.  
– Вы все прекрасно слышали,– угрюмо отвечает Сонгю.  
– Любовное зелье?  
Ухён начинает ржать, чуть не складываясь пополам от смеха.  
Сонгю терпеть этот балаган не намеревается, поэтому делает огромное усилие, чтобы подняться с кресла и буквально выпинать ржущего Ухёна за дверь, не удостоив даже традиционного: «Вон!»

Новость о том, что магистр зельеделия Ким Сонгю варит в своей лаборатории Любовное зелье, разносится по Академии магических искусств буквально за день. Не то, чтобы его работа держится в секрете, но Сонгю чувствует на себе косые взгляды в коридорах и возводит взгляд к потолку, когда студенты громким шепотом юморят на эту тему, это утомляет и мешает сосредоточиться. Впрочем, спасибо стоит сказать Ухёну за весь этот переполох.   
В следующие дни господин Нам подвергается такому игнорированию со стороны зельедела, что неожиданно для себя глубоко оскорбляется. Если раньше магистр Ким хотя бы замечал его существование, приветствуя тяжёлым взглядом и едва заметным кивком головы, то сейчас смотрит на Ухёна как на пустое место. Точнее, совсем не смотрит и делает это настолько убедительно, что Ухёну кажется, что он действительно невидим.  
Поэтому Ухён из вредности устраивает масштабную попойку в своей комнате и назло громко шумит с друзьями, ожидая, что соседняя дверь распахнется и явит рассерженного Ким Сонгю, но нет. Попойка растягивается и на следующую ночь, и на следующую, куда более масштабную, так как к ней присоединяется всё подземелье. Но Ким Сонгю по-прежнему при встрече с Ухёном обращает на него столько же внимания, сколько на бабочек на клумбах у главных ворот.  
Никакого.  
Ухён не совсем понимает, за что его игнорируют, и бесится.Обратить на себя внимание становится делом принципа.  
Решая пойти напролом, Ухён направляется прямиком в лабораторию, но здесь его ждёт ещё больший удар по самолюбию. Едва он протягивает руку, чтобы постучать, как чувствует боль в спине и оседает у стены напротив, растеряно моргая и совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Вторая попытка постучать в дверь приводит к точно таким же последствиям, но теперь причина начинает проясняться, и Ухён захлёбывается возмущением.  
Проклятый Ким Сонгю поставил магический барьер! От третьей попытки Ухён отказывается.  
И решает объявить на магистра охоту. Подкараулить зельедела в пустынном коридоре и выяснить отношения, которых, по сути, никогда и не было, кажется Ухёну отличной мыслью. Пока он не убеждается, что Ким Сонгю либо никогда не ходит один, либо обладает искусством телепортации в совершенстве.  
Где-то глубоко в душе Ухён понимает, что причин для преследования магистра нет: зельедел больше ничего не взрывает, ничем не дымит и не варит ничего смердящего. Но магический барьер всё так же прекрасно функционирует и не поддается заклинаниям, что раздражает Ухёна чуть меньше, чем полный игнор, которому он подвергается впервые в жизни.  
Он караулит Сонгю около его аудитории, около лаборатории, в библиотеке и чуть ли не около туалетов, но каждый раз безрезультатно. Магистр явно имел высший балл в отводящих чарах.  
Всё это затянулось бы больше, чем на месяц, но Ухён есть Ухён. К тому же мудрость гласит: кто ждёт, тот своё получит.  
И Нам Ухён дожидается.

То ли Сонгю снимает барьер, то ли тот сам ослабевает без подпитки, то ли магистру просто надоедает играть в прятки, но Ухёна при попытке постучать не отбрасывает в противоположную сторону. Он неверяще ощупывает дверь, радостно брякает отпирающее заклинание и врывается в лабораторию с воплем: «Попался!»  
Однако Сонгю внутри не оказывается, что, впрочем, не сильно огорчает Ухёна. Он с непонятным чувством нежности оглядывает целую, не тронутую разрушениями лабораторию, царственно рассаживается в стареньком кресле за столом и ждёт зельедела.  
Ким Сонгю не торопится, и, когда Ухёну надоедает рассматривать черешки книг на полках и пересчитывать чистые склянки на столе, он переводит взгляд на одинокую закупоренную склянку в шкафу. Любопытство побеждает: нет, ну а что за важное зелье, что одному флакону целая полка выделена?  
На этикетке мелким почерком Сонгю написано «Опытный образец», и почему-то у Ухёна не возникает сомнений, что это то самое Любовное зелье, на которым столько мучился Сонгю. Точнее, мучил окружающих.  
Мутная розово-желтоватая жидкость не выглядит убедительно, Ухён откупоривает флакон и принюхивается. А вот запах, чуть сладковатый, с примесью горечи, ему нравится.  
Ухён взбалтывает содержимое и припоминает основы зельеделия, которые он изучал, будучи студентом, где говорится, что создать по-настоящему действенное Любовное зелье, которое вызывало бы сильные эмоции и привязанность, а не только сексуальное влечение, как афродизиаки, не удавалось ещё ни одному, даже опытному зельеделу. И при всём уважении к магистру Ким, Ухён сомневается в действенности этого образца.  
Интересно, а каково на вкус? Ухён всего лишь хочет попробовать содержимое на кончик языка, но внезапно для себя увлекается.  
Сладкий мёд с привкусом травяной горечи.  
Ухён поворачивается к двери, сжимая пустой пузырек, и сталкивается взглядами с замершим от растерянности Сонгю, который быстро берет себя в руки и чересчур спокойно произносит:  
– Я очень надеюсь, что Вы, господин Нам, сейчас радостно оповестите меня, что разлили содержимое этого пузырька, а не употребили внутрь.  
Ухён чувствует только приятное послевкусие, а не приливы чувств или что-то похожее, но Сонгю смотрит так настороженно, что в голову приходит дурашливая идея разыграть угрюмого магистра.  
– Гюджиджи! – сияет Ухён, отставляя пустой пузырёк. – Ты даже представить не можешь, как я скучал по тебе все эти дни!  
Сонгю перекашивает, и он отступает на шаг назад.  
– Вы правы, представить это я не могу, – соглашается он.  
– Ну же, Гюджиджи, давай обнимемся, что ты как не родной! – Ухён шагает ближе и раскрывает объятия.  
– О, Нам Ухён, даже не смей подходить ко мне ближе до тех пор, пока я не узнаю, что Вы сделали с образцом! – Сонгю отступает ещё на шаг.  
– Ах, это, – Ухён оборачивается и указывает на пустой пузырек. – На вид как-то не очень, но вкус интересный, до сих пор кончик языка пощипывает.   
Он замирает и с обожанием вглядывается в побагровевшее от злости лицо Сонгю.   
– Я рассказал, можно теперь тебя обнять?  
– О, ни в коем случае, – почти что рычит магистр. – Я все ещё надеюсь, что это Ваш несмешной балаган и вы придуриваетесь.  
– Гюджиджи, ты такой красивый, когда злишься, – мечтательно тянет Ухён, приближаясь к зельеделу мелкими шажками. – Почему ты постоянно от меня убегаешь?  
– Действительно, что это я вдруг, – вдруг успокаивается Сонгю и открывает дверь. – Пойдите-ка…  
– Ага, опять вон, – договаривает Ухён и жеманно тянет: – Ну Гюджиджи!  
– И перестаньте коверкать моё имя! – возмущается Сонгю. – Вы уничтожили единственный образец, над которым я трудился и не успел испытать, поэтому, если не уйдете сами, я применю заклинания, даже не задумавшись.  
– Но Гюджиджи, я же теперь влю…  
– Вон! – рявкает Сонгю, и глумящегося Ухёна буквально выносит из лаборатории невидимой силой.  
Он рассматривает захлопнувшуюся перед носом дверь.  
Ким Сонгю определенно не понимает шуток.

Спокойным дням магистра зельеделия Ким Сюнгю наступает глобальный конец.   
Раньше, когда господин Нам устроил на него охоту, это поначалу слегка раздражало, но потом Сонгю вошёл во вкус, буквально наслаждаясь раздосадованным выражением лица Ухёна, когда тот упускал его.   
На следующий день на пороге лаборатории появляется сияющий господин Нам, слепя своей улыбкой, и начинает нести какую-то чушь про чудесное утро, свежую выпечку на завтрак и красивые глаза. Сонгю смеряет его взглядом и захлопывает дверь.  
К обеду дверь снова защищена барьером, но это Ухёна совсем не останавливает. Он отлавливает Сонгю около класса зельеделия сразу после урока и заваливает его предложениями прогуляться по чудесному саду, навестить лошадей в конюшнях, отужинать вечером под открытым небом, любуясь на звёзды, и на все получает довольно изысканное словесное напоминание, что по его вине пропал единственный образец.   
Завтраки, обеды и ужины в столовой превращаются в сущий ад. От болтовни Ухёна, который оказывается в столовой точно по волшебству, стоит Сонгю там появиться, кусок в горло не лезет. Магистру кажется, что ещё никогда Ухён так ответственно не относился к своему любимому занятию – дониманию зельедела.  
Сонгю сдерживается, постигая внутреннее спокойствие, но Ухён постоянно встряхивает и беспокоит, не оставляя равнодушным. Поэтому молчание Сонгю разбавляется едкими подколками и саркастичными репликами, давно бы обидевшими нормального человека. Но Нам Ухён не сдается и, как привороженный, твердит о прогулках под звёздами, походах в библиотеку, совместных завтраках, обедах и ужинах, сдабривая свою речь глупыми комплиментами и всяким романтическим бредом, который должен быть в голове влюбленной девушки, а не у ассистента кафедры Боевой магии.

Через неделю сверхсильного внимания со стороны Ухёна и притащенного утром накануне веника из цветов с центральной клумбы парка, Сонгю всё же заинтересовывается в эффектах, вызванных приёмом образца, и начинает набрасывать в черновиках симптомы и отклонения в поведении.  
Он в шутку интересуется, не кружится ли голова у господина Нам, не мучают ли провалы в памяти, не чувствует ли опьянения. Ухён дураком себя не считает и после очередного приступа внимания к своему самочувствию не выдерживает:  
– Гюджиджи, если хочешь исследовать последствия приёма твоего зелья, то делай это открыто, а не прикрываясь нетрогательной заботой о моём самочувствии, словно ожидаешь, что я скопычусь во цвете сил.  
– Мне стоит предложить вам зелье для улучшения памяти, господин Нам, чтобы Вы раз и навсегда запомнили, что моё имя звучит не так, – замечает Сонгю и чиркает заметку в своём блокноте.  
– Вот какой же ты чёрствый человек, Гюджиджи, – со вздохом продолжает Ухён. – Я к тебе с нежными чувствами, а ты всего лишь изучаешь своё зелье.  
– Вот именно, – Сонгю закрывает блокнот и прячет его в верхний ящик стола, – зелье.  
Ухён склоняет голову и наблюдает из-под полуопущенных ресниц, как Сонгю поднимает с пола ворох бумаг и начинает их сортировать.  
Степень доверия зельедела в последние дни возрастает, и сегодня Ухёна пускают в лабораторию с условием не влезать в процесс работы. Хотя, вероятнее, что просто сработал шантаж: Ухён взамен пообещает больше не таскать цветы с клумбы.  
В подземельях в последнее время стоит долгожданная тишина – ничто не взрывается, не душит легкие приступами аллергического кашля и не жжёт дымом глаза. Ухён немного скучает по шумным вечеринкам и по компании своих друзей, но не настолько, чтобы отстать от Сонгю.  
Который оказывается гораздо интереснее и человечнее, чем господин Нам знал. Неожиданно для себя Ухён открывает, что у Сонгю имеется привычка покусывать кончик карандаша, когда он задумывается над своими вычислениями, что он весьма неуклюж, и посуда страдает от его руки до нескольких раз в день, что хмурая складочка между бровями разглаживается, когда он увлекается чтением, и ещё много всяких мелочей, из которых складывается образ Сонгю, незнакомого ранее.  
– Хорошо, – вдруг произносит зельедел, сдвигая бумаги в сторону, – мне интересно знать, что Вы почувствовали, когда выпили флакон с образцом.  
– Изжогу, – вредничает уже придремавший Ухён. – А потом меня вечером мучил понос.  
Сонгю смеряет его скептическим взглядом и ждёт ответа.  
– Вкус показался мне довольно интересным, потом вошёл ты, и мне показалось, что ты очень красивый, – монотонно бубнит Ухён. – А потом я вдруг понял, что ты мне очень нравишься.  
Сонгю хмурится и постукивает карандашом по столу.  
– Давайте уточним, господин Нам, сейчас мы с Вами говорим о?..  
– О твоём экспериментальном образце Любовного зелья, – заканчивает Ухён.  
Сонгю фыркает и закашливается. Теперь уже хмурится Ухён.  
– А вас не смущает, что Вы привязаны ко мне Любовным зельем? – спрашивает хриплым голосом Сонгю. – Это же против желания.  
Ухён пожимает плечами.  
– Я не могу объяснить, где мои собственные ощущения, а где действие твоего зелья, – Ухён вдруг драматично взывает: – Но в моей груди огонь щемящей нежности к тебе, мой прекрасный Гюджиджи! Давай же предадимся ласке, что так мне необходима!  
– Перестаньте дурачиться, господин Нам. Сколько раз я просил не коверкать моё имя, но Вы по-прежнему пренебрегаете моими просьбами. И прекращайте этот фарс.  
– Какой фарс, Гюджиджи, – удивляется ухмыляющийся Ухён, – почему ты даже не предполагаешь, что зелье тут не причем, и мне нравится проводить с тобой время?  
– Абсурд, – тут же отрицает Сонгю.  
– Ну хотя бы на несколько процентов?  
Ухён поднимается с места и подходит к Сонгю.  
– Дайте подумать, господин Нам. Потому что раньше наше общение сводилось к Вашим постоянным жалобам на работу лаборатории и кратким приветствиям в коридоре?  
– Мы просто мало знали друг друга, – настаивает Ухён. – Ну же, Гюджиджи, не будь букой!  
Сонгю обходит Ухёна и направляется к двери.  
– Ваши доводы сомнительны, господин Нам.  
– Эта дурная привычка выставлять меня за порог, – улыбается Ухён, открывая дверь.  
– О, это доставляет мне огромное удовольствие, – признается Сонгю и захлопывает её перед носом обернувшегося Ухёна.  
Тот успевает зацепить взглядом улыбку зельедела и кричит в закрытую дверь:  
– Тогда я буду доставлять его тебе каждый день!  
И уходит уверенный, что его услышали.

– Итак, – Сонгю хмуро обводит класс взглядом. – Кто же мне сегодня всё-таки продемонстрирует воочию то, что я вталкивал в ваши очаровательно пустые головы весь прошлый урок?  
Студенты попытались привычно спрятаться за учебниками и котлами, безуспешно укрываясь от всевидящего ока сурового магистра Ким Сонгю.  
– Сколько желающих сдать рефераты по прошедшей теме, – мрачно подытоживает Сонгю. – Что ж…  
Его прерывает громкий стук в дверь. На пороге нарисовывается сияющий Ухён и под пристальным недовольным взглядом Сонгю и восторженно-удивленными студентов шествует к столу магистра.  
– Что вы здесь делаете, господин Нам? – практически шипит Сонгю. – Магистр Чон не нагрузил вас работой?  
– Магистр Чон сейчас на важной встрече, и мне буквально нечем себя занять, – Ухён улыбается. – Поэтому я пришёл скрасить тебе безрадостный остаток занятия своим присутствием.  
– А не пойти бы Вам вон? – ласково цедит Сонгю, чуть ли не капая ядом.  
– Да брось, Гюджиджи, ты же скучал по мне сегодня за завтраком, на который я не попал из-за поручения магистра Чон. – Ухён строит щенячьи глазки. – Я буду тише воды, ниже травы.  
Он оборачивается к замершей аудитории и ослепительно ей улыбается, тут же заслуживая пару женских томных вздохов.  
– Ваше присутствие отвлекает моих и без того бестолковых студентов, – делает ещё одну попытку Сонгю.  
– В дальнем углу, – обещает Ухён. – Ты меня и не заметишь.  
Сонгю не хочет устраивать сцены на глазах студентов и просто кивает головой. Ухён посылает ему ещё одну ослепительную улыбку и проходит на свободное место в углу аудитории.  
Сонгю переводит внимание на притихших студентов.  
– Итак, кто всё же хоть чем-то занимался в отведенное для самостоятельной работы время и озвучит мне домашнее задание? О, госпожа Ынсоль, – обращается он к робко поднявшей руку девушке, – весьма смело с вашей стороны. Прошу.  
– Основные различия между зельями и эликсирами заключаются в способе приготовления, – уверенно начинает она и вдруг осекается.  
Сонгю кивает, соглашаясь, и выжидающе смотрит на Ынсоль. Та нервно треплет кончик своей косы и продолжает доклад.  
Ухёну из угла открывается удачный вид и на студентов, и на зельедела. За Сонгю интересно наблюдать. На занятии он оказывается вовсе не тем тираном, которым описывают его впечатлительные студенты. Он строг к ним, но не больше, чем требуется, ни разу не повышает голос, даже когда кто-то из парней путает пару ингредиентов и чуть не взрывает котёл, вовремя спасенный бдительным магистром, в последний момент убравшим посудину с огня.  
– Когда вы начнёте слушать то, что я говорю, не вполуха, а впитывая и запоминая ключевые слова, то в мире определенно случится какой-нибудь катаклизм, – строго произносит Сонгю усталым голосом под конец занятий. – Кто рискнёт продемонстрировать изготовленное зелье Приятного сна? Если вы соблюдали все мои указания, то оно будет устойчиво бесцветным и прозрачным, иногда с легким голубым оттенком.  
Студенты с сомнением рассматривают творения рук своих самых разнообразных цветов. Запомнившаяся Ухёну Ынсоль поднимает руку, сжимая в пальчиках склянку с прозрачной жидкостью.  
– Госпожа Ынсоль, – замечает её Сонгю. – Сегодня Вы определенно претендуете на отличную отметку. Считаете Ваше зелье действенным?  
– Я старалась следовать вашим указаниям, – отвечает девушка.  
– Готовы испытать его? – выжидающе смотрит на неё Сонгю. – Если Вы всё сделали правильно, то вас смотрит легкий приятный сон, если нет, то…  
– “Чаще всего при нарушении пропорций компонентов в сон, наступающий от зелья, просачиваются изнуряющие кошмары, лишающие вас сил”, – бледнея, цитирует учебник Ынсоль.  
– Верно. Радует, когда кто-то читает материалы к занятию. Что думаете делать, госпожа Ынсоль?  
– Я буду подопытным, – произносит Ухён, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Нужно же приносить пользу обществу?  
Он подмигивает Ынсоль, и та краснеет.  
– Как я мог забыть про вас, господин Нам. Вам не занимать опыта по поглощению зелий неопределенного состава.  
– Но госпожа Ынсоль ведь не допустит, чтобы меня мучили кошмары, – улыбается Ухён польщённой девушке. – И я думаю, что у тебя найдется ценное противоядие, если я вдруг начну умирать.  
Сонгю возводит взгляд к потолку и скрещивает руки на груди.  
Ухён забирает из рук Ынсоль пузырек и, открыв, принюхивается. Мятный запах щекочет нос. Ынсоль теребит косу и прикусывает губы, словно желая остановить своего благородного рыцаря, но желание получить отличную отметку выше.  
– Довольно ваших балаганов, – отнимает склянку Сонгю и ставит её на стол, – госпожа Ынсоль достаточно продемонстрировала сегодня желание получить «отлично», поэтому обойдемся без драматично-романтичных сцен. Свободны на сегодня, на следующем занятии жду от вас рефераты по сонным зельям.  
Студенты незамедлительно собираются и быстро покидают класс.  
– Я бы выпил его, – начинает Ухён. – Подумаешь, заснул бы. В последнее время мне как раз не хватает сна.  
Сонгю бросает на него хмурый взгляд и молча покидает класс.  
Ухён возмущенно фыркает и идёт за ним. В дверях он оборачивается, осматривая класс на предмет забытых вещей, и замечает склянку с зельем Ынсоль на столе магистра.  
Жидкость внутри ярко-красная.  
Все возмущения отпадают сами по себе.

На следующий день магистр Чон нагружает Ухёна работой и тот опаздывает к началу обеда. Сонгю нет в классе, как, собственно, и в столовой, и Ухён уже собирается наведаться в лабораторию, но его окликают друзья, с которыми он часто устраивал шумные вечеринки в подземельях, и он присаживается за их стол.  
– Ухён, дружище, – Чхорён, сосед по подземельям, тянет руку для приветствия, когда Ухён присаживается за их стол. – Давненько тебя не видно на наших шумных собраниях.  
– Да, – подхватывает Хвиён, хорошенькая третьекурсница с факультета Травниц, – что-то ты совсем отбился от стаи в этих своих подземельях. От ласки отвык, – она хихикает и словно ненароком скользит ладошкой по бедру Ухёна.  
– Приходи завтра на вечеринку в южном крыле, – вкрадчиво шепчет, прижимаясь с другой стороны, Йеджин, её сокурсница. – Мы скучаем.  
Один из знакомых Ухёну по пьянкам парней, имя которого он не может припомнить, присвистывает и хлопает его по плечу.  
– Вы даже не представляете, девочки, – заговорщически улыбаясь, сообщает Донун, ещё один сосед Ухёна по подземельям, – насколько он отвык от женской ласки. В последние недели он мужественно оберегает нашу подземную обитель от напастей безумного магистра Ким.  
Ухён морщится. Ему совсем не нравится, как это звучит, но он не успевает возразить.  
– Ага, – добавляет Чхорён. – Наш благородный Ухённи всё своё время тратит на магистра Ким Сонгю, который несколько месяцев подряд травит нас чем-то убийственным.  
– А в последний раз чуть не обрушил все подземелья, – завершает Донун.  
Ухён хочет протестовать, ведь всё не совсем так, но отчего-то не произносит ни слова, только чувствует себя гадко.  
– Магистр Ким Сонгю? – удивляется Хвиён. – А мне он показался довольно милым, правда, немного угрюмым.  
Он на самом деле милый, думает Ухён, и ему совсем не хочется слышать такое о Сонгю от других.  
– А по мне, он жуткий зануда, – подаёт голос неизвестная Ухёну второкурсница, сидящая рядом с Йеджин. – Моя соседка по комнате, Ынсоль, посещает его занятия, и только вчера он, наконец, оценил сделанное ею зелье на «отлично», до этого были сплошные «удовлетворительно».  
– Возможно, просто у твоей соседки нет дара к зельеделию, – начинает Ухён, но его перебивает Хвиён.  
– Я не раз слышала, что он жутко придирчив к студентам, – щебечет она. – Хорошо, что у нас он не попался на зелья. Ухённи, бедный, как ты его терпишь?  
Ухён вдруг понимает, что чувствует Сонгю, когда он безбожно коверкает его имя.  
– Я вовсе не терплю…  
– Ухённи - герой, не меньше, – выдаёт Чхорён. – Он жертвует временем и личной жизнью, отвлекая магистра от научных разработок, из-за которых мы то умираем от удушья, то от аллергии, то просто без тошноты не можем зайти в комнаты. Но представьте, что он наплел магистру!  
– Чхорён! – рыкает Ухён.  
– Ухён выдул его экспериментальное Любовное зелье, оказавшееся фуфлом на чистой воде, и теперь изображает нежные чувства и привязанность!  
За столом раздаётся дружный смех. Ухёну совсем не смешно. Теперь, когда его глупость озвучивается вслух посторонним, она выглядит ещё глупее и мерзостнее, чем казалась изначально.  
Да, когда он выпил то зелье, затея подшутить над противным магистром Ким воспринималась очень остроумной. Но с Сонгю было интересно. И дело было вовсе не в этом зелье, которое, к слову, оказалось действительно провальным.  
– Ухённи, милый, – шепчет, крепко прижимаясь, Хвиён. – Приходи сегодня вечером к нам с Йеджин. Мы вознаградим тебя за старания.  
– Не думаю, что буду в состоянии. – Ухён освобождается от объятий. – Слишком вымотан работой на кафедре.  
– Магистр Ким совсем тебя измучил, – сочувствующе воркует Йеджин. – Ты этого не заслужил.  
Ухён открывает рот, чтобы, наконец, возразить, что он вовсе не мученик, но голос за спиной заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
– Не волнуйтесь, дамы, господин Нам сегодня и последующие дни будет в полном вашем распоряжении, так как я ни в коем случае не смею удерживать его при себе.  
Сонгю едва заметно кивает всей замершей компании и удаляется, великолепный и гордый.  
– Ой, – хихикает Йеджин, прикрывая ладошкой ротик. – Нехорошо вышло, он, наверное, нас слышал.  
О да, думается Ухёну. Ещё как слышал.  
Он срывается с места и спешит за магистром, даже не прощаясь с друзьями. 

Ухён догоняет Сонгю у самых подземелий. Магистр уверенно шагает к лаборатории и точно не собирается останавливаться на оклики. Ухёну удается обогнать его и перегородить дорогу, оперевшись спиной на дверь.  
– Сонгю, погоди.  
– Господин Нам, мне совершенно нет дела до Ваших оправданий. Будьте добры пойти прочь.  
– Сонгю.  
Магистр поджимает губы. Ухён видит, как напряжена его челюсть, и как ходят под кожей желваки. В гневе Сонгю очень… привлекателен.  
– Отойдите с дороги, господин Нам, – сдерживаясь, произносит магистр.  
От его голоса веет холодами северных земель. Ухён подаётся вперёд, словно пытаясь объяснить, но магистр отступает в сторону и кривится.  
– Для Вашего же благополучия, господин Нам, пропустите меня. И в следующий раз беседуйте со своими… – он на секунду запинается, подбирая слово, – друзьями, да, чуть тише. Чтобы избежать неприятностей.  
– Но я был честен, Сонгю, мне нравится проводить с тобой время! – отчаянно выпаливает Ухён и вдруг смущается.  
Неожиданно для себя.  
– Если Вы решите снова вломиться в мою лабораторию без приглашения, учтите, господин Нам, последствия будут неприятными. Не смею больше беспокоить.  
Дурацкая кованая дверь привычно захлопывается перед носом Ухёна. Он ещё какое-то время стоит и смотрит на неё, ожидая, но потом просто уходит.

Ухён есть Ухён и не сдаётся без боя. Но он не учитывает две вещи: Ким Сонгю исполняет свои обещания и неспроста имеет степень магистра.  
Когда на следующее утро Ухён суётся в лабораторию, то сразу уходит оттуда, зло ругаясь и покачивая шикарными ветвистыми рогами, которые затем сводят всей кафедрой Боевой магии. Магистр Чон изо всех сил старается сохранить серьёзное лицо в процессе, когда на каждое контр-заклинание рога становятся всё ветвистее и ветвистее, а для их удерживания требуется помощь посторонних.  
Едва избавившись от импозантного головного убора и мигрени, Ухён спешит за возмездием. Магистр Чон уже не сдерживает хохот, когда смущенный ассистент появляется в дверях его кабинета, прикрывая ладонями поросячий хвост. Который, к слову, сводят ещё дольше.  
Когда под Ухёном начинает ломаться любой стул, даже самый крепкий, и после не поддается восстановлению, он точно знает, кого винить. Пока он пытается разобраться в вязи заклинания, истопники на кухне получают кучу дров, а бюджет Академии беднеет на несколько десятков новых стульев и одно кресло.  
Ухён уже полностью раскаивается в своей неправоте и готов молить о пощаде на коленях, но получает ещё один удар. Как зельедел ухитрился накапать в ужин слабительное, Ухён не знает, но на все сто процентов ощущает его эффективность.  
Наутро после тяжкой ночи, проведённой в уборной, он, изрядно похудевший и осунувшийся, клянётся себе больше не связываться с мстительными зельеделами.  
Изобретательность Сонгю на этом не ограничивается. Ухён предусмотрительно не суётся в лабораторию и вместо этого пытается выловить магистра в аудитории. Сонгю там не оказывается, но на долгожданный обед Ухён получает всплывшую сытую мышь в тарелке супа.  
Животное так отъедается супом, что еле подрыгивает лапками от удовольствия. Ухён меланхолично рассматривает довольную жизнью мышь в своей тарелке и даже не представляет, куда ещё заведёт Сонгю фантазия.  
– Детский сад, – комментирует он и смеётся.

С Сонгю они все-таки случайно сталкиваются в самом неожиданном месте – парке. Ухён выскакивает туда на перерыве, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, и натыкается на задумчиво разглядывающего цветущую клумбу магистра. Сонгю замечает Ухёна и сразу подбирается, цепляя на лицо безразлично-высокомерную маску.  
– Подожди убегать, Гюджиджи, – останавливает его Ухён.  
– Вы снова коверкаете имя, господин Нам, – кривится Сонгю. – И я никуда не бегу, просто у меня есть дела, не терпящие моего отсутствия.  
– Я не сомневаюсь, что так и есть, но дай мне минуту. Я обещаю, что не буду нести всякий вздор.  
Сонгю скрещивает руки на груди и скептически выгибает бровь.  
– Слушаю.  
– Я больше не могу терпеть тот детский сад, что ты устраиваешь мне несколько раз на дню. Согласен, рога и хвост я заслужил. Но то слабительное, это было жестоко, Гюджиджи.  
Сонгю хочет возразить, но Ухён продолжает:  
– Я понимаю, что сильно обидел тебя, но…  
– Господин Нам, – всё же прерывает его Сонгю, – если считаете, что «сильно обидели» меня, то спешу Вас обрадовать, что это вздор. Я жалею о впустую потраченном времени.  
– Сонгю, перестань, – устало отзывается Ухён. – Мы прекрасно проводили время.  
Правая бровь выгибается еще больше.  
– Я не развлекался, господин Нам. Для меня это было действительно важно, но вы превратили всё в гнусную затянувшуюся шутку.  
Сонгю разворачивается и бросает через плечо:  
– Не смею Вас больше задерживать. И не волнуйтесь, я вполне считаю свое пропавшее время отомщенным.  
– Прекрасно! – кричит ему вслед разозлённый Ухён. – Не смею больше беспокоить, Ваша Светлость! Валите!  
Сонгю даже не оборачивается.  
Ухён пинает лежащую на дороге гальку и уходит в парк. Проклятый Ким Сонгю кого угодно выведет из себя. Ну и пусть катится в свою жизнь подземельного затворника. Какая вообще ему, Ухёну, забота об этом вечно недовольном цинике.

Вечером, как никогда кстати, Донун и Чхорён вытаскивают его на вечеринку факультета Прорицания. Хвиён и Йеджин радостно приветствуют Ухёна и тут же тесно жмутся к нему с двух сторон. Кто-то вручает ему стакан какого-то крепкого пойла, который за время вечеринки ни разу не остается пустым.  
Хмель и музыка ударяют в голову, вытесняя неприятное тянущее чувство, оставшееся после разговора с Сонгю. Хвиён и Йеджин жизнерадостно щебечут, то и дело словно ненароком скользя ладошками по груди Ухёна. Он смеётся вместе с ними, пьёт на брудершафт, ловит губами их жаркие поцелуи и, ничуть не смущаясь, обнимает их.  
Но стоит им, наконец, утащить его в комнату, чтобы продолжить веселье в иной плоскости, как энтузиазм вдруг иссякает.  
Как ни старается Ухён, как ни пытаются Хвиён и Йеджин, но результата нет. Господин Нам, бабник и сердцеед, вдруг теряет всякое сексуальное желание.  
Девушки притворно вздыхают и удаляются, на прощание целомудренно целуя Ухёна в щёки. Господин Нам всё же не сильно расстраивается, сваливая всё на алкоголь, усталость и ряд сомнительных причин, поэтому откидывается на кровать и просыпает остаток ночи и половину дня.  
На обеде ему улыбается удача. Та самая второкурсница из столовой, с которой они сидели за столом на том злополучном обеде, совсем непрозрачно намекает, что не против повеселиться с ним в субботу вечером.  
Остаток недели Ухён ходит сияющий, как начищенная монета, в ожидании назначенного свидания, и совсем не вспоминает о Сонгю.

Её зовут Сольхи, она потрясающе работает языком, и прежний Ухён несомненно впечатлился бы этим, но сейчас словно чего-то не хватает для завершенности.  
Ухён держит её волосы, направляя, но никак не может возбудиться полностью. Нет, здесь точно замешан этот проклятый мстительный зельедел.  
Ухён не выдерживает и хохочет, откидываясь на подушки. Застигнутая врасплох и донельзя возмущённая Сольхи воспринимает причину смеха на свой счет и отвешивает ему пощёчину, после чего собирает вещи и выскакивает из комнаты, прижимая ладони к пунцовым щекам.

Настойчивый стук в дверь отвлекает Сонгю от перерасчета формулы зелья. Он откидывается в кресле и тянется, разминая затёкшую спину. Стук повторяется.  
На пороге стоит Ухён, судя по растрепанности и терпкому запаху приторных духов, только что с жаркого свидания.  
Сонгю секунду обозревает открывшийся ему вид с непроницаемым лицом и хочет захлопнуть дверь.  
– Ну уж нет! – зло возмущается Ухён, удерживая её. – Хватит уже закрывать её перед моим носом!  
Сонгю вздыхает и отходит к шкафу. Ухён незамедлительно пользуется этим и проходит внутрь, запирая злосчастную дверь на замок.  
– Итак, чем могу быть полезен, господин Нам? Вы явились ко мне в столь поздний час, да ещё и в непрезентабельном виде, – взгляд Сонгю красноречиво проходится по Ухёну. – Могу только предполагать, что дело явно не требовало отлагательств.  
– О, Ким Сонгю, да ты просто великолепен в своей язвительности!  
– Не вижу причин для столь сомнительного комплимента, – Сонгю достает из шкафа кувшин и наполняет свою кружку. – Вам требуется моя профессиональная помощь? Зелье для непредвиденных ситуаций вроде нежелательной беременности одной из ваших пассий?  
Если бы перед ним не стоял Сонгю, то Ухён уверенно бы сказал, что в голосе слышится ревность.  
– О, благодаря тебе мне это не грозит! Не могу только понять, когда ты это сделал?  
– Не имею понятия, о чём Вы, господин Нам, – невозмутимо отвечает магистр, отхлебывая из кружки. – Выражайте свою мысль конкретнее, что именно я сделал и для кого?  
– С превеликим удовольствием! – Ухён не спеша приближается к хмурящемуся Сонгю. – Я признал, что рога и хвост заслужил. Драконье дерьмо, Гю, эти чары сводили всей кафедрой, и теперь я объект глупых подшучиваний номер один.  
Уголок губ зельедела едва заметно дрожит, и Сонгю прячет улыбку в кружке, но Ухён улавливает её и ещё больше распаляется. Эти упрямые тонкие губы.  
– Стулья, возможно, я тоже получил заслуженно, – продолжает он, потихоньку наступая, – но магистр Чон тебе точно спасибо не скажет, если узнает, кто именно меня проклял. Ведь я имел глупость сесть в его любимое кресло. Слабительное было лишним и жестоким, но урок я усвоил.  
– Вы ведь жаловались, что после того образца вас мучили изжога и понос, – напоминает Сонгю. – Я решил освежить Вам память.  
– Ах, спасибо! – всплёскивает Ухён руками и подходит ещё ближе. – Почаще напоминай мне о моих словах таким образом!  
– Рад, что Вы оценили, но будьте любезны не приближаться ко мне близко. Мне неприятен этот приторный амбре, коим вы окутаны, – Сонгю неопределённо машет рукой и отходит к столу.  
– О, мне, кстати, тоже, но моя несостоявшаяся пассия считала, что сильный аромат её духов возбуждает партнёра. Но к ней позже, – Ухён останавливается напротив Сонгю. – Мышь в супе была прекрасна. Я оставил её себе и назвал Феечкой.  
– И в чём конкретно Вы пришли меня обвинить, господин Нам? Мне казалось, мы выяснили, что я вполне удовлетворён результатами и считаю своё потерянное время отомщённым.  
– Я тоже так решил, но ты вдруг решил закрепить результат очередным суперпроклятием или зельем! – Ухён выжидающе смотрит на зельедела. – По-твоему, это смешно?  
– Я до сих пор не услышал от Вас ничего конкретного, господин Нам, – начинает в ответ раздражаться Сонгю. – Вы обвиняете меня в чём-то совершенно непонятном.  
– Непонятном? – бесится Ухён. – Из-за тебя у меня сорвался такой лакомый кусочек! Теперь по всей Академии пойдут слухи! А ведь девчонка была такой огонь! Да ты… – Ухён осекается, ловя непонимающий взгляд Сонгю. – Ты сделал меня импотентом, – мрачно оповещает он.  
– Я, простите, что? – переспрашивает зельедел, отставляя кружку.  
На его лице читается непередаваемое изумление.  
– Твоих рук дело, – обвиняющее бурчит Ухён. – Не иначе.  
– Ты серьёзно считаешь, – забывая про насмешливое «Вы» начинает Сонгю, – что я…  
Он громко хмыкает.  
– Тебе смешно? – взвивается Ухён.  
Зельедела хочется треснуть. Или запихать в рот кляп. Или…  
– Прошу прощения за столь грубое поведение, – Сонгю стойко сдерживает улыбку. – Но меня впервые обвиняют в таком… серьёзном преступлении.  
– Тебе смешно! – рычит Ухён, еле сдерживая себя от глупостей.  
– Ох, прости, но очень, – не выдерживает Сонгю и смеётся.  
Злость притупляется, уступая место удивлению. Ухён смотрит на веселящегося Сонгю и, наверное, видит его таким настоящим впервые. Перед глазами мелькают сцены того, что хочется делать с этим невыносимым колючим магистром Ким Сонгю.  
– Мои искренние извинения за некорректное поведение, – успокаивается Сонгю, возвращаясь к своему насмешливому тону, – такое больше не повторится. – Он снова хмыкает. – Надеюсь.  
Заставить бы его замолчать, смяв эти губы и прикусывая до крови, сжать волосы в руке и…  
Губы у Сонгю оказываются мягкими и с очень знакомым сладким привкусом. Зельедел задыхается от возмущения и напрягается, сопротивляясь неожиданному порыву Ухёна, но слишком быстро поддаётся и перехватывает инициативу.  
Оторваться друг от друга практически невозможно, но воздух в лёгких заканчивается, и они оба разрывают поцелуй, тяжело дыша и соприкасаясь лбами.  
– Проклятье, – чуть переведя дыхание, шепчет Ухён. – Мне всё же придётся принести извинения за клевету. Причем как можно быстрее.  
Сонгю вдруг обнаруживает себя прижатым горячим телом Ухёна к столу и прекрасно чувствует его возбуждение.  
– Как минимум, да, господин Нам, – хрипло шепчет зельедел и облизывает пересохшие губы.  
О, проклятый Ким Сонгю.  
Ухён снова слизывает с его губ горчащую сладость и вдруг его осеняет.  
– Постой, – отстраняется он и хватает кружку Сонгю. – Ты пил это?  
Он принюхивается и делает глоток. На языке оседает сладость меда с травяной горечью.  
– Это же?.. – удивленно смотрит на Сонгю Ухён.  
– Это медовый настой на полыни, – отвечает Сонгю. – Рецепт моей покойной прабабки. Нашёл недавно, решил попробовать, долго не получалось. Называется «Любовное зелье», хотя, впрочем, ты уже знаком с ним.  
Ухён растерянно хлопает глазами и переваривает услышанное.  
– Ты знал, – начинает медленно доходить до него. – Ты знал, что я прикидываюсь, и потешался!  
Сонгю разводит руками и молчит.  
– Погоди, а как же твои “состав практически неизвестен”?   
Сонгю хмурится, припоминая.   
– Ты спросил меня, что было в котле. Там как раз была полынная вытяжка, я случайно опрокинул в котёл ступку с толчёным огнецветом. И рвануло.  
Ухён залпом опустошает кружку и обвинительно тычет зельеделу пальцем в грудь.  
– Какой же ты коварный засранец, Ким Сонгю!  
И разделяет сладкую горечь на двоих.

Ухёна выдергивает из сна жуткий грохот за стеной. Он путается в одеяле и скатывается на пол, прикрывая руками голову.  
– Грёбаный Ким Сонгю! – отчаянно стонет он.  
По макушке прилетает тяжёлой рукой, затем его затаскивают обратно на кровать и прижимают к теплому телу.  
– Я здесь, заткнись и спи дальше, – ворчит Ким Сонгю, целуя Ухёна в плечо, и утыкается носом в шею.  
– Твой ассистент полная бестолочь. Снова разнёс твою драгоценную лабораторию, – бормочет Ухён, почти проваливаясь обратно в сон.  
Что отвечает Сонгю, он уже не слышит, но это не главное. У них есть около десяти минут, чтобы насладится утренним сном, пока приставленный к магистру Ким ассистент не заскребётся с повинной в дверь, чтобы восстановить разнесенную лабораторию.  
Что-то в этой жизни не меняется.


End file.
